Are You Sure?
by PlasmaBall
Summary: How I think 3x06 should have ended. The theme is Payson/Rigo, but they're not so much shipped as examined.


Author's Notes: Basically how I wish that last scene in 3x06 had ended. Probably spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet! So I guess the pairing would be Payson/Rigo, but I don't really consider it as such since… well, I don't exactly ship them. And the contrast between what I wish had happened and what actually happened creates a little shadow on Rigo for me. Lastly, I'm using Australia English, so there are probably spelling differences that I sometimes forget to mention.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

#

In the USATC, time moved slowly. Just like Coach McIntyre said, one day there was worth one week anywhere else. It was like its own little world away from her old life. Away from the people in her life that kept her grounded…

#

"Are you sure?"

"Shhh… listen the universe." She zipped up the tent and took off her shirt. They began kissing and Rigo laid her down gently. His hands ghosted over her body hesitantly.

"What is it?" Payson could feel his reluctance.

"You said you wanted to wait until after the Olympics, and I respect that."

"I know. But I just… really want to be with you, Rigo. In every way."

"Payson," He began, "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't!" She protested. "I was so young when I made that promise to myself. I've grown up so much since then."

He considered her for a moment. "Payson, I really respected the fact that you took sex seriously." The tone of his voice had changed. He was being soft, as if trying to be gentle.

"Respected? Respect-_ed_? As in past tense?" The mood was changing rapidly.

"I do respect it! Definitely present! I just want you to be really sure, okay? I don't want you to look back at this moment and regret it. You really want to lose your virginity in my bike workshop? Right now?"

"Don't you want me?" Payson asked him angrily. Memories of being rejected by Max and Sasha were coming to the forefront of her mind.

"Of course I do, Payson. I just don't think now is right for us." By this time she had put her shirt back on and was unzipping the tent.

"Of course you don't!" She yelled. "It never is!"

"Payson, what are you talking about?" Rigo called after her, but she was already gone.

#

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ Payson berated herself, though who she was talking about she wasn't certain. Wendy was at a public speaking and deportment seminar after her manager had told her that her "serious side" needed some work, so Payson had the room all to herself. It was only when she wanted to tear and smash and destroy everything that reminded her of Rigo that she realised she didn't have anything of or from him. In fact, the only things she had with her that carried emotional value were the photographs of her family and Sasha's medal. Looking at the picture of her mom, Payson wondered what she would think if she could see her now. What would Sasha think of her? Rational thoughts were beginning to seep through into her anger-clouded mind. As she began to calm down and dissect the situation, she, begrudgingly, began to feel grateful for Rigo stopping her. Yes, she had been so much younger when she made her resolve to wait, but her promise had kept her focused for so long. She shouldn't have risked it, especially after losing one of her own teammates to teenaged-motherhood. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialled Rigo's number, but it went to voicemail.

"Rigo? Look, I'm really sorry okay? It's just that every other guy I've ever wanted has rejected me or dumped me or let me down. I just… I wanna say that I'm sorry and I'm so grateful that you stopped, okay? Please don't…" She felt her throat tighten and her eyes begin to water, "please don't hate me." She hung up and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Yes, she had almost made an irreversible mistake and yes, she probably would have regretted it but in the USATC, time moved slowly. Just like Coach McIntyre said, one day there was worth one week anywhere else. It felt like she and Rigo had been together for months, not weeks. It was like its own little world away from her old life. Away from the people that kept her grounded, she had found a guy to bring her back to earth and support her tirelessly. So, in a way, he was possibly the best guy she could have found in the training centre, but that was exactly it. He was the best guy for her _in the training centre_, not necessarily for her in the entire world. She had fallen in love with him in a closed environment, away from distractions and the real world. She sighed. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that tonight she had almost done something she could never take back, and Rigo had stepped up and stopped her.


End file.
